Superman
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Cause, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too "I think I love you baby", I think I love you too. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia y la cancion Superman tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Eminem. (;

_

* * *

_

_Cause, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too_  
_"I think I love you baby", I think I love you too_

Le susurro algo en el oído al ingles que sostenía en sus brazos, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que se emborrachaba fácilmente, pero Arthur Kirkland no pudo negarse, y no en medio de la fiesta que había sido organizada en la casa de Matthew Williams, el hermano menor adoptivo de Alfred F. Jones.

_I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl_  
_You know you want me baby, you know I want you too_  
_They call me superman, i'm here to rescue you_

"Entonces…" Hic. "…Que esperamos?" El ojiverde le rodeo el cuello al americano con sus brazos y se apoyo mas en el, pues estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

El ojiazul sonrió satisfecho, y rodeo con un brazo la cintura del mayor para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y ayudarlo a caminar.

Miro hacia todos lados, por si alguien pudiera descubrirlos, pero tal fue su sorpresa que los demás invitados estaban tan borrachos como Arthur y a su hermano Matthew que trataba de calmar la situación.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto mas cercano, que esta vez era el de visitas que el usaba cuando visitaba a su hermano canadiense.

Le quito el saco del traje que el ojiverde llevaba y lo dejo caer en el suelo, mientras que el ingles se dedicaba a besar torpemente los labios del menor.

_They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound_  
_I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now_  
_I'd never let another chick bring me down, in a relationship_  
_Save it bitch, babysit, you make me sick_

Se prometió mentalmente que si todo esto salía bien, mañana a primera hora iría a agradecerle a Matthew, pues el motivo de la fiesta era por que el americano tenía poco tiempo de haberse divorciado de su ex-esposa originaria de Belarus y aun no podía superarlo.

_But I do know one thing though, bitches, they come they go_  
_Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo'_  
_Maybe i'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow_  
_Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin' runway ho'..._

Había salido con varias chicas antes, pero a ninguna pudo querer tanto como al ingles que ahora yacía bajo su cuerpo, creía que no lo volvería a ver hasta hoy, en la fiesta… Matthew era un genio!

_Don't get me wrong, I love these ho's_  
_It's no secret, everybody knows_  
_Yeah we fucked, bitch so what, that's about as far as your buddy goes_  
_We'll be friends, i'll call you again, i'll chase you around every bar you attend_  
_Never know what kind of car i'll be in, we'll see how much you'll be partying then_  
_You don't want that, neither do I, I don't want to flip when I see you with guys_  
_Too much pride, between you and I_  
_Not a jealous man, but females lie_  
_But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two_  
_I'd never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you..._

Muchas razones aunque siempre eran las mismas, por las que últimamente no se sentía confiado en salir con alguna chica, pero trato de no pensar en los errores del pasado, ahora estaba con Arthur, a quien besaba y actualmente ya le había quitado parte de su ropa.

El ingles no dejaba de gemir bajo su tacto, le sonrió de una forma picara y lujuriosa al americano y de un tirón le quito los pantalones.

_Cause, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too_  
_"I think I love you baby", I think I love you too_

El ojiazul sonrió y comenzó a preparar al mayor poniendo dos dedos en su entrada no sin antes lamerlos para que fuera mas fácil, la saliva era también efectiva, pero no tanto comparada al lubricante.

"Ngh…" Al sentir los dedos entrando en el no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y apretar su agarre en los hombros del menor.

"Sh… Trata de relajarte…" Le susurraba en su oído y se dedicaba a lamerlo y darle una pequeñas mordidas a su lóbulo.

Al primer indicio de que al mayor ya se había tranquilizado, agrego otro dedo a la entrada.

"Ngh… _Kiss me_" Murmuro el ingles con el tono algo ronco y lo tomo del cuello para juntar sus labios en otro beso. "_Fuck me…_" Mascullo al último, rompiendo el beso.

_I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl_  
_You know you want me baby, you know I want you too_  
_They call me superman, i'm here to rescue you_

El ojiazul no necesito que se lo repitiera y saco sus dedos rápidamente para luego llevar su gran erección a su entrada, hacienda gemir alto y que se arqueara la espalda.

"Ngh… Arthur…" Dijo entrecortadamente y comenzó a darle las primeras estocadas.

"Alfred!" Gemía bajo su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos fuertemente,

Volvía a juntar sus labios en otro beso pero mas desesperado, mientras que con un poco de fuerza por parte de Arthur, rodeo la cintura de Alfred con sus piernas para acercarse mas y sentir mas fricción entre la erección del americano y dentro en su entrada.

"Ngh… Arthur…" Decía entre cada beso para respirar. "Estoy apunto de…" Suprimía un gemido, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño gruñido.

"No te detengas…" fue lo único que dijo para luego inclinarse mas y lamerle el cuello y besarlo, recorriendo toda su mandíbula con su lengua hasta detenerse en su boca, lamiendo sus labios hasta que el americano gimió ante el contacto y abrió la boca para saborear su lengua.

Arthur sintió cuando su orgasmo llego, ambos gritando el nombre del otro, con pesadez bajo sus piernas de la cintura del menor y este salió de el, inclinándose para recargar su frente en el estomago del ingles, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

No podía evitarlo pero lleno de besos y lamidas al ombligo de Arthur, provocándole cosquillas.

Sonrió y se acostó a lado de el, donde continuaron compartiendo besos un poco mas tiernos hasta que el ingles fue el primero en quedarse dormido bajo sus brazos, el americano beso su frente y le dedico una sonrisa antes de quedar dormido después de el.

* * *

Que les parecio? owo *Actualmente es el segundo lemon publicado que e escrito* q  
Arthur es violable. :B  
Y si preguntan por que esa cancion, fue por el nombre xddd y creo que la letra le queda :B  
Lean mis demas fics (:  
Y dejen reviews T.T

**_Kesesese~!_**


End file.
